gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyradis
Lyradis was the former capital region of the Kingdom of Serendel, and is one of the regions which shares a border with the Blazing Temple. Geography The region of Lyradis is located in a tropical climate, and boasts a wide variety of geography that both affects and is affected by other regions in the area. Due to the mountain range that spans much of the country, much of the land takes on a more temporate climate despite its location in a tropical zone. It is bordered on the east by a large ocean, which Lyradisians call the Lyrian Ocean. The western portion of the region is ranged by the Mountains of Dis. The region got its name for being between the mountain range and the ocean. The western highlands are east of these mountains, and are a series of hills known as the "Children of Dis". Within the region, there are three features of note: *'Aldric's Crest' - Lyradis is best known for its immense plateau within the heights of the Mountains of Dis, known as Aldric's Crest, or often simply - "The Crest". The plateau stretches from the northern border to the southern border of the region, and much of it is inaccessable by the unskilled climber, or the over burdened traveller, especially to that of the western nations, and serves as a natural defence for the region. The plateau begins rising from the northeast, and so is most accessible there. There are several small lakes in the depressions atop the plateau. While the Crest serves as a wonderful natural defense for the people of Lyradis, it also serves as a major impediment for travelling between the high and low lands. *'The Children of Dis ' - This expanse of hills house much of the fertile land of the country, and boast a thick and lush forest, fed by the rivers that come off the mountains, and the common rainfall from the weather. Much of the contents of these forests is largely unexplored. The forest cuts off into a curved plain as the Highlands approach the Mountains, and this hosts a small population of wild horses, some of which have been tamed and used. *'The Salt Marshes' - Much of the southern lowlands that are along the coast of the Lyrian Ocean consist of the Salt Marshes that form from the tidal movement. The soil becomes more fertile in the highlands or the farther north you go. Climate Lyradis gets a lot of rain as the weather patterns from the ocean to the east come up against the height of the Crest and neighboring mountains. This feature might account for some of the reason why areas west of the region might have less rain, as the Crest keeps much of the rain from entering the continent from the east. This allows farms and orchards to thrive within Lyradis with most farming on top of the Crest or in the highlands, though there is some in the Northern low lands as well. People Many a people avoid contests of stamina or strength with Lyradisians, as they are known to be a hearty folk. The higher altitudes, the amount of manual labor and ways of travel within the country give the citizens of Lyradis a thicker build, tanned skin, and higher constitution. Generally hair color is of a brown or black color, and eyes are generally greens and browns. Lyradisians are known to be stubborn, headstrong, and loyal. It’s been said that if you put a mountain in the way of a Lyradisian, he’d rather climb up or dig through than go around it. In other words, give a Lyradisian a job, and they’ll complete it one way or another, even if the task is monumental, given enough time that is. Lyradisians are very curious in nature. It isn't uncommon for Lyradisians to travel to other countries, or groups to go to unexplored regions. If they encounter something they don't know about, curiousity dictates they figure out how it works. While being known for strength, Lyradisians are known more for their craftsmenship than thier military. Lyradisians are very accepting of other cultures and religions, especially since they've had a long standing interaction with the Dwarves of Razdis (some of the populations have even begun to intermarry). Resources Lyradis's high and lowlands host an ample amount of clay deposits, which have been utilized in various ways, such as ceramics, brick, and armor. As such, most of the region's buildings are made from stone, clay, or brick (or limestone imported from Razdis) rather than wooden and hide huts, and has centered Lyradis in the study of geology and architecture. Fishing in the ocean is another of the nations minor resources for food. While there are forests in the region, trees are used sparingly, and not exported or used heavily in the current. Much of Lyradis has been untapped or undiscovered as much of the terrain is hard to navigate or unexplored. Now that it has been cemented as a nation, and has an organized leadership, its attentions have turned inward to improve on discovering more of the territory, and what it contains. Lyradis's most known resource isn't an object for trade, but rather, the people themselves. The citizens of Lyradis possess a knowledge and skill for crafting, building and engineering. Religion The people of Lyradis have for many years been worshipers of the Lord of Fire, but government is not dominated by religious concerns. This, along with the close relationship with the dwarves who reside below Lyradis, have caused the region to become more accepting of other religions, instead of believing in the Lord of Fire primarily. History For further information, see Early History of Lyradis Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Serendel Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions